Self Control
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: While Gold speaks to a customer, Emma secretly services him under the counter.  OUAT Kink Meme Prompt  Mature audiences only.


**A/N**: Yet another response to a prompt on the OUAT kinkmeme (on LiveJournal). I wanted to _try_ to keep them in character, but it's always difficult in erotic one-shots.

"Self Control"

When Emma entered Mr. Gold's pawnshop, the older man didn't even spare her a second glance as he sat polishing an antiquated, considerably dirty lamp. Pausing to flip the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED,' the blonde smirked when she heard Gold call out to her, "Awful presumptuous of you to assume I'm ready to close shop."

"And awful presumptuous of _you _to assume what I can and cannot do - I'm the Sheriff now," Emma reminded him, her eyes glinting as she slowly approached him. "I think you and I need to talk."

Gold sighed and began to polish the lamp more vigorously. "Really now, Miss Swan, I _do _tire of your little outbursts. If you came by for another game of "kick the old man while he's down," I'm afraid I'm going to have to humbly decline."

With a smirk, Emma assured him, "No, no, nothing like that... I've just noticed that we've both been awful tense lately, and perhaps it would be a good idea to just face what's been bugging us."

Now regarding Emma with a peculiar look, Gold shifted about in his seat and shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about..."

"Don't you?"

Realizing that the blonde was now directly beside him, Gold moved to speak, but winced when the little succubus straddled his lap and tilted her hips into his. "Miss Swan, this is _most _inappropriate..."

"Since when do _you _care about that sort of thing?" Allowing her lips to trace along his fluttering pulse, she nipped at his chin and slid her hands down the front of his blazer. Feeling Gold tense up beneath her, she had to smile as she teased, "Hmm, so good to see you're still able to get it up."

Gold scowled, but was immediately silenced when Emma gave him a firm, demanding squeeze. Teeth gritting, he began to subconsciously grind into her open palm as she unfastened her jeans. Curious as to what she was doing, Gold could only watch on as she took his hand and eased it inside her pants.

Lips parting from the pleasure of him being so close to her aching point, Emma gave a soft moan and ushered him to touch the wet, hot center that she was so vigorously grinding against his fingers.

Now halting her movements, Emma removed his hand and hovered her lips over his, a smug smirk on her face as she purred, _"Still _think this is inappropriate, Mr. Gold? I could always do worse..."

Unable to speak - hell, he was pretty much unable to _breathe _- Gold cleared his throat and tried to remain composed. "Miss Swan, I..."

At that moment, the phone on the counter gave a shrill, blaring ring, and the pawnbroker winced as he struggled to reach for the jangling object. His erection brushed painfully against Emma's crotch as he did so, and the damnable vixen made sure he felt it when she gave an innocent, barely there undulation of the hips.

Trying his best not to curse, Gold finally reached the phone and brought the receiver to his lips. "Yes, um...yes, hello?" His voice was far more strained than he wished to convey, and he'd _completely _forgotten to give his professional introduction.

Oh, _damnation._

After a moment's pause, he realized (with slight annoyance) that it was Miss Whatserface from up the street. With an impatience he didn't usually possess, he began to irritably drum his fingers against the countertop as she spoke.

As he did so, Emma was... Good God, what was she doing _now?_

Feeling her slide down his lap and onto the floor, he stared down at her in bewilderment as she began to unfasten his pants. Oh dear, surely she wasn't going to...?

Gritting his teeth when Emma gripped him in her hands, Gold pinched at the bridge of his nose and tried his best to remain silent. Ah yes, of _course_ she was... That little trollop would be the death of him.

Glancing up at Gold through hooded eyes, Emma gave a pleased little smirk before taking him into her mouth. She felt him give an involuntary buck of the hips as her tongue slid along his length, her lips now forming a tight ring around his girth as she manipulated him like a whore in heat.

Grasping at the polishing rag on the counter, Gold panted and dabbed the fabric against his sweating brow. "What are my hours? Well, um...I..." Grimacing, he felt Emma give an exceptionally arousing lick and he sank down further in his chair, his hand now fisting her golden locks as she worked him deeper into her mouth. "Wait, um...I-I beg your pardon? Do I have birdhouses? Well... Yes, yes, _yes..._ I mean, yes! Yes, of _course _I do. Just in the back room, madame."

Struggling to belie his labored breath, Gold began to urgently thrust into Emma's awaiting mouth as she bobbed up and down his length, her hands unfastening the buttons to her blouse so he could have a doubly pleasing view. She knew all about what men liked to see while "under the influence," so it was no trouble at all for her to strip down to her lingerie.

Face damp with perspiration, Gold fought off a groan as she began to jack him in addition to using her mouth, his teeth gritting as he thrust through the tight grip of her small hand. Suddenly coming to the realization that he was grunting into the receiver, he took a quivering breath and apologized, "No, no, madame, I can assure you I'm listening... I'm just...struggling with a particularly troublesome antiquity."

Emma bit him lightly in response, and he jumped in surprise before regaining his bearings. Dear God, he was so _close..._

He knew the blonde could sense this, too, because she was moaning around his length with the hopes of arousing him to the point of bursting. It was working, too, but nothing could've prepared him for when she pushed down her jeans and began to manipulate herself, as well. Fingers plunging in and out of her tight passage, Emma kept her mouth firmly on his cock as she began to jerk her hips in time to her own frantic movements.

Gold swallowed and tried his best to think straight, but the woman on the other line seemed miles away...

With a sudden snarl straight into the receiver, he subconsciously pulled at Emma's hair as his erection began to pulse. Back arching like a taut bow string, his toes curled and he came undone straight into the blonde vixen's mouth. Her hunger hardly sated, Emma continued to manipulate him until he'd been drained completely dry.

Riding her own fingers to the point that she could scream, Emma joined him in climax and throbbed around her slick digits, her mouth finally retreating from Gold's arousal as she gasped for breath.

"...Mr. Gold?"

Face growing hot due to the realization that his customer had _heard _that commotion, he swiftly apologized, "I'm most sorry, madame, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you back." Hanging up and raking a hand through his hair, he frowned as Emma rose and began to smugly re-clothe herself.

"You are ruining _business, _my little jezebel."

"And _you_ are ruining your chance of ever getting laid," Emma shot back, smirking as she forced Gold to return her gaze. Now with her lips at his ear, she whispered, "I'm still wet, so if you come and find me later on, I'm _sure _we could think of something..."

Speechless, Gold stammered for a coherent response, but was silenced by Emma's firm kiss on the mouth. Pulling away with a smirk, she gave an almost mocking wave as she went sauntering toward the door.

With a groan, Gold rested his head on the counter and realized he'd _never_ get his work done that evening...


End file.
